I Just Knew It
by Jenn222
Summary: HA! I called this. I knew all along Lily was falling for James and now Sirius owes me two galleons, where is that marauder anyway? . "Man, love hurts, and I'm not even the one in love!" (An L/J oneshot told through Marlene's POV)


**Hey,**

**Here is I Just Knew It.**

**I did it in one of Lily's friends (Marlene McKinnon, not sure if they were actually friends...but what ever) POV.**

**Enjoy, read, and Review!**

**Disclaimer Don't own Harry Potter ...No need to rub it in.**

***Edited a lot***

* * *

><p>Lily may be my best friend but she has always preferred being on her own. She likes to figure things out for herself. Sure she has tons of friends and had a few boyfriends even but when it came down to it, Lily looked after herself. Sometimes this could really get on mine and Alice's nerves. We just wanted Lily to be happy and she refused to let herself be happy. Well in the James Potter sense that is.<p>

We always insisted that she say yes to James. "He's really quite sweet." Alice would hint.

"He has hexed people Al." Lily deadpanned.

"Oh, thats the past. He is really quite mature now Lils. And plus he is strong and smart and good looking." I would point out.

"I don't need any of that. I'm perfectly fine on my own." Lily always countered.

Most conversations about James Potter went this way. Although a few ended in yelling and objects being thrown across the room, but that's besides the point. I knew all along Lily liked James she was just too stubborn to act on her feelings.

* * *

><p>Once I caught Lily staring, not glancing, staring, at James. When I told her it was rude to stare, and that she should instead just walk over and snog the guy already she turned bright red. Tomato red. And then she smacked me on the arm, it hurt a lot. I figured the reason she blushed (and hit me) was because she looooved James but was to over protective of her heart to admit or accept it. When I told her just that, I got hit even harder and she turned away from me, refusing to talk to me the rest of class.<p>

"Man, love hurts, and I'm not even the one in love!" I probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Luckily class had just ended, so I sprinted for my life.

* * *

><p>"Marlene! Alice!" Lily called to us and we ran over immediately "Uh... I think I have a problem."<p>

"Whats the matter Lils?" We chorussed. Lily never shared unless she couldn't figure it out herself and ninety percent of the time she could figure it out. So when ever she needed our help we were always willing and interested as to what had stumped the Lily Evans.

"What does it mean when you get these, uh...I think they're called butterflies in your stomach just from looking at a person?"

"LILY!" We squealed jumping up and down. "It means you like...No, LOVE them!" Alice finished

"So who do you like or love Lily? Who? Who?" I chanted. This was really exciting. Lily being in looove! I couldn't wait to find out who it was that was giving Lily butterflies. (I had an idea of who it might be, but I wouldn't want to cause Lily to result to projectiles)

"I don't love anyone." She glared at us. "I probably just got so sick from looking at Potter and I almost barfed is all." Alice's and my eyes grew wide. This was about James Potter. Lily had gotten butterflies from looking at James. This was fantastic, I had called this.

"HA! I TOLD YOU, YOU LOVED JAMES POTTER!" Alice and I screamed. Lily blushed and shushed us.

"I don't need the whole school hearing you guys." Lily muttered.

"But it's true." I shouted with a grin and then ducked to avoid Lily's hand coming towards my mouth.

* * *

><p>Lily was finally speechless. It took until our 7th and last year in Hogwarts, when James and Lily were the Heads. Lily had insisted that Dumbledore must have been out of his mind putting Potter as Head Boy. She whined and whined for weeks until she realized Potter was a good Head Boy. He never missed a meeting or duty without good reason, he tutored first years and didn't hex anyone not even Snape. (And Merlin knows how hard that was, even Alice wanted to hex Snape.) and he turned in his homework on time, something I'd never fully managed. That's when she began to hang out with James (not Potter anymore) and became...friends? I know shocking.<p>

As I was saying Lily was finally speechless. Alice and I had been peeking... okay, fine _spying _on Lily and James' talking.

"Lily, I'm so glad we got to become friends this year. I'm glad you finally got to know the real me."

"Me too James."

"Right, er... Lily as much as I love being your friend it's not enough. I still want to just grab you and snog you senseless sometimes or hold you and never let go. I understand if you don't want more and this is the last time I'll ask, but will you be my girlfriend?" And that is what made Lily speechless. It took all my willpower and Alice's for us not to jump up and scream something along the lines of 'Snog the damn guy already.' Or 'Say yes Lily, don't be a prick!'

Turns out we didn't have to because Lily took things into her own hands. Or lips I guess since she did indeed begin to kiss him. When they broke apart they were both panting. "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" James questioned. And at Lily's nod Al and I jumped up and squealed. We danced happily. Turns out we weren't the only ones listening because Sirius, Remus, and Peter fell down the boy's dormitory stairs and started cheering. Sirius even did a happy jig until James mentioned something about killing his friends and Lily said "Have fun. I'm gonna take care of mine while you're at it."

Thats when Al and I raced for the stairs. We heard thundering steps running up the boy's staircase too, so I figured James' friends were making their get-away as well. Smart of them.

* * *

><p>Lily took a big breath. "I can't believe I'm scared. I'm almost never scared. And I have those blasted butterflies again." Alice and I grinned.<p>

"It is your wedding Lily. You're supposed to be nervous but you don't really have to worry James is head over heels for you, always has been and you look stunning."

"Thanks Marlene." She breathed. "Is it time?" Alice nodded as Lily took one last look in the mirror. I saw Lily walk down the aisle, saw her say "I do!" excitedly, saw James yell "I DO!" as if scared Lily might run and then i saw him 'kiss the bride.' I knew Lily Evans would one day become Lily Potter.

I just knew it.

Sirius owes my two galleons.

I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Finite.<strong>

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? SupermegaAwesomefoxyhot? Please review, it means the world to me! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Peace. Love. RedVines.**

**Jenn :)**


End file.
